We're Making A Big Step
by SibunaGleekRoadie
Summary: Kevin and Dynasty are going strong and end up making a life changing decision ... How will they and everyone else handle it?
1. The Plan

**Don't own anything except the plotline**

Kevin and Dynasty were watching TV in chalky's flat and were cuddled up. They had recently moved back in there and were really into their relationship. Dynasty had an idea for a few weeks and wasn't sure whether to mention it, but she decided she couldn't wait any longer.

(**Dynasty – **Kevin)

"**Kev, can we talk for a sec?" **

"Yeah sure... you're not breaking up with me are you?"

"**No nothing like that" **

"Ok"

"**The thing is I love you so much and I was thinking if maybeyouwantedtomaybepossiblytryforababy"**

"What?"

"**I said..."**

"Yeah I know what you said I just..."

"**I'm sorry I shouldn't have mentioned it"**

"No it's an amazing idea I mean if we are this serious and you really want to do this then I'm up for it, it will be cute a mini me or you running around here"

"**Oh my god! Are you serious? We're going to have a baby?"**

"We're going to have a baby"

"**WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY"**

**Review !**

JIASJFLJFLJLFJA


	2. Finding Out

**I DO NOT OWN WATERLOO ROAD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE PLOT LINE**

*****DYNASTY'S POV*****

I can't believe me and Kevin were actually going to try for a baby. I mean I dreamt about the day when me and him would sit there talking about our future, getting married, having children and growing old together. I love him more than life itself and I'm so glad we decided to do this. I can't imagine my life without him. If Steve-O never went to jail for rape or attempted murder I don't know who I would be. Kevin's been there for me through everything and same with Imogen and Connor we are all best friends but I couldn't love anything the way I love Kevin.

Kevin left earlier for school because Connor needed him for something so Imogen met me in school.

"Hey "I called to Imogen

"Hey you okay" She replied

I was about to say yes but I suddenly I felt my belly turning and I ran to the bathroom and threw up for 5 minutes straight.

"Dynasty oh my god are you okay" Imogen said running into the bathroom frantically.

"Yeah, I think I am" I said smiling knowing what it could possibly mean and that I might be pregnant

"Dyn why are you smiling you just threw your guts up"

I just smiled and ran to my locker to get the tests I've been keeping in there, hey don't judge me we were planning for this to happen. I went back to the bathroom and took 3 tests and waited...

I looked at them after 3 minutes and my whole body was tingling they said

POSITIVE

POSITIVE

POSITIVE

I WAS PREGNANT! I was so happy I was crying with joy. Kevin and I actually made a baby together. I opened the bathroom door to find a worried Imogen.

"Ok what the hell is going on you were happy you threw up ran to your locker got something came back stayed in there another 3 minutes and you're happy again" Imogen demanded

"Ok I'll tell you but please don't judge me" I said nervously

"Ok"

"Fine ... Kevin and I decided we wanted to make a rather big step in our relationship and we decided on having a baby and I didn't think it would actually happen but I'm pregnant and I'm so happy"

"Are you crazy, you're only 17"

"I know but we love each other and we actually live together and we are sure about this please I need my best friend's support"

"Fine, I'm here for you"

I hugged her and we walked out of the bathroom. We turned a corner and saw Kevin and Connor talking, I looked at Imogen and she smiled. I ran up to him with biggest smile EVER on my face, he looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Something wrong?" he asked laughing

"We did it" I told him

"What?" Wow this boy is clueless

"We did it!" I said handing him the tests

He looked at them and his smile grew bigger, he picked me up and spun me round. When he put me down I kissed him and pulled away still smiling.

"Did I miss something?" Connor asked

We told him the whole story and he was actually happy for us. I couldn't believe it, I was going to be a mum to Kevin's baby.

**REVIEW -:**

**Next Chapter Includes:**

**Telling the Barry's, Mr Chalk and Mrs Mulgrew**

**Mrs Stewart hears Imogen on the phone to Dynasty and thinks she is the pregnant one**


End file.
